


Start of a tradition

by sheankelor



Series: Sung Universe [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: The first time Severus met the Sungs he connected with Lui. When he saw him again, he helped Lui. Then he was invited for a trip by Lui, and he went. Then the New Year rolled around...This is a Sung tale, timelined in the front of all of them.





	Start of a tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I totally do not have a good summary for this tale, but it is a Sung tale. One I've had bits and pieces in my head since the first tale. So, please accept it as it is. 
> 
> Now, it's better than when I wrote it because Yen was nice enough to clean it up and tweak bits here and there.  
> Also, Welcome into the New Year - I'm sorry this one is a touch late.

_ Start of a Tradition _

 

 

Severus watched the owl fly away through the trees in the park, a small scroll clutched tight in his hands. He hadn’t expected to hear from the family he’d helped almost a month ago. He really liked Lui, they had worked well when he was hiding the boy from his own parents and waiting for Lui’s to find him. A smile tugged at his lips as he glanced at the letter. _‘Lui remembered me!’_

 

Unrolling it, he was glad that it was written in English. Sitting next to a tree near a small stream that ran towards the river, Severus started sounding out the words like the librarian taught him to do. It took at least thirty minutes for him to get through the letter and then he went back through it just to make sure he hadn't made a mistake. _'Surely this can't be the gift … it'd be too much.'_

 

Thinking back to his first meeting with the Sungs, he let his gaze drift over the small stream.

 

_Severus ran a finger over the leaf of an unknown plant, trying to determine all its characteristics. He was proud of knowing that word – Mrs Angie taught it to him. If he wanted to know what a plant was, he had to be able to give its characteristics. She'd look it up in one of the large books in the library for him. Mrs Angie wasn't the librarian that typically worked with children, but she'd tracked him down in the adult section of the stacks. He'd had an identification book pulled down and was carefully flipping through it looking for a plant he'd spotted in the garden. He needed to know if it was one he could leave it growing or if he should pull it out. Since then, she's helped him learn all the plants he could as well as practise his reading._

 

_Voices, concerned and slightly worried sounding, interrupted his thoughts. With one last look at the plant, he went to investigate._

 

_Peering around a tall beech tree, he spotted a small family. The father and mother were looking at some sort of paper and the child – a son about his age – was drawing in the dirt while he waited. Then the boy's head shot up and almond-shaped eyes, as dark as his own, connected with his. Eyes widened and a smile burst onto the boy's face as he hopped up and ran over to him, babbling in the same unknown language the parents were using._

 

_Before Severus knew it, the boy – Lui if he understood the gestures right – brought him to his father. This close up, he could see the worried expression on both the adults’ faces, and Severus had to resist his reaction to shrink away. These were not his parents and Lui didn't seem afraid or concerned about interrupting them._

 

_A babble later from Lui, the father was looking at Severus. A small smile curled the edges of the man's lips, lifting the corners of his eyes a tiny bit. Severus wondered how the man – the entire family – got their eyes to fold like they did._

 

“ _Can you help us?” the father asked in heavily accented English._

 

“ _I can try,” Severus said as he peered at the paper they were holding. It was a map._

 

_The father turned the map so he could see it better. “I'm Sung Mingyu, this is my wife, Lanfen and my son, Lui.”_

 

“ _I'm Severus Snape. It's nice to meet you, Mr Mingyu.”_

 

_The smile twitched up ever so slightly, “That's Mr Sung, Mingyu is my first name, Mr Snape.”_

 

_Severus dipped his head, “I'm sorry, Mr Sung. Please, just call me Severus.”_

 

Severus remembered bouncing between attempting to pinpoint them on the map and playing with Lui while Mr and Mrs Sung talked. Eventually, all three of them left and he went to the library.

 

It was almost two weeks later when Lui had appeared in the river. Severus had reacted quickly and kept the fast-moving water from washing him away. The terrified look on the boy's face and the absence of his parents resulted in Severus taking him home, sneaking him in, and getting him dried off and into warmer clothes. For the next week and a half, they'd worked through the language barrier – Severus learning Mandarin and Lui learning some English – to keep Lui fed, warm, and unnoticed. He was glad that they were in the park once again when the Sungs appeared. It was then he was promised with a gift later – Lui suggesting he accompany them on their next trip.

 

Looking at the scroll, Severus realised that Lui had got his way. The Sungs wanted to take him to Egypt with them.

 

§§§§§

 

Mingyu Sung, owner and senior lawyer of Sung International Law, stared at the form sitting on the small hotel table. He'd filled out most of it, but there were sections he didn't know and had to have the answers for before he could take Severus Snape out of the country with them. He didn't know the boy's birthday, age, middle name, and half his vital statistics. Some of it he would have to ask Severus when they arrived to see if he could go with them, other parts Lanfen could determine as she was a certified Healer, but there were sections he was worried about.

 

_'I can't just take him out of country without parental consent, can I? I'm not going to forge it, either. If he doesn't have it in writing and the authorities stop us, then I just have to tell Lui that he can't go.'_ Mingyu filled in the last few boxes that he could before using his seal on the bottom of the paper.

 

Rolling it up and sliding it into its tube, he stared out the window, but he didn't see the scenery.

 

“ _He can't go with us, Lui,” Lanfen sank down to be eye level with the six-year-old. “He has his own Mama and Dad.”_

 

_Lui's expression became mulishly set. “Severus has to come! Our family is going to Egypt and Severus has to be there.”_

 

_Lanfen shot him an imploring look. Taking up the argument, Mingyu sat on the bed so as not to tower of his son. “We can get him a book or a trinket from Egypt.”_

 

_Lui shook his head hard, “No! He took care of me. Fed me, clothed me, sheltered me, helped us get a letter to you. Severus needs to come with us.”_

 

“ _His parents did that and we are grateful,” Lanfen started but Lui shook his head even harder._

 

“ _No, his parents didn't even know I was there. It was better that they didn't. His parents are … are not … his parents are kind of like the Liangs near the river.”_

 

_Mingyu compressed his lips hard in an attempt to keep the disparaging words about the Liangs behind them._

 

_Lanfen brushed Lui's hair back, “Severus took care of you himself?”_

 

_Mingyu could hear the slight shock and consternation in her tone. When Lui nodded yes, he knew that they were bringing the boy with them. It was no longer gratitude to a family with two adults, but to a child who had done more than others might have done._

 

He had written Severus a letter after that conversation and sent it to the address on the letter sent to them. He hoped the child got it.

 

§§§§§

 

“I made a friend and they want me to go with them to Egypt,” Severus set the scroll on the edge of the table. He'd folded it like a letter so Father wouldn't go ballistic about it.

 

Mother turned her head to look at him while she continued stirring the pot on the hob. “To Egypt?”

 

Severus nodded, but couldn't add any more before Father spoke.

 

“What friend could you make here that could afford that type of trip, boy?”

 

Fearing to mention magic, Severus just shrugged, “I met them near the river and helped them out, so they want me to go with them. They said it was a thank you.”

 

His parents looked at each other and Severus was pretty sure they didn't believe him. It was in Mother's look – the way her brow was creased. He'd seen it one too many times not to know it.

 

“Just how long will you be gone and when?” Mother asked, her attention back on the pot.

 

“A week.” Hope and worry both warred for his attention. “And I leave in three days if you say I can go.”

 

Father snorted, “You can go, every time they ask, you can go. Just don't expect us to pay for a thing.”

 

Mother nodded, the spoon tapping of the edge of the pot, “We won't pay for food or a room. You can be gone as long as you like.”

 

Something in both of their tones made Severus wonder if they were being serious. He glanced at the scroll, still resting under his fingers. He really wanted to go. He'd always been fascinated with Egypt and he doubted he'd ever have a chance like this again. As Father said, who around here could afford a trip like that?

 

“Thanks,” was all he said and he fled the room, the letter clutched in his hands.

 

 

Curled up on his bed, he stared out the window wondering what to do. His parents didn't believe him, and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to show them the letter. Father wouldn't appreciate the paper and he had a feeling Mother would be just as unhappy as to the magical nature of his new friends.

 

§§§§§

 

The small cloth bag held a few changes of clothes, some plasters, a container for water, and as much easily stored food that Severus could get a hold of. The last part hadn't been easy, it was mainly crackers and bread, but it was better than not eating. Bundled on top of it all was a blanket. He could roll up in it to sleep. He just hoped he found somewhere safe to do so.

 

Over the last couple of days he'd bounced back and forth about going with the Sungs, but today – the morning they were coming – he knew he was going to. Father had told him at least three times each day that he should go. Mother had continually hinted at it as well – more in an almost condescending tone, but he counted it. _'Since they want me gone, I'll go.'_

 

Grabbing his bag, he made as much noise as he dared going down the stairs, but it ended up that neither of his parents were home. He set a note on the table telling them where he'd gone, and walked out the door.

 

Lui called out a greeting the moment Severus walked into the small clearing near the river. He returned it in broken Mandarin.

 

“Severus, you have permission?” Mr Sung waited, his face contained.

 

Severus nodded, refusing to remember more about the last couple of days except that he was allowed.

 

Mr Sung pulled out a form and transfigured a small branch into a small table. “There are a few questions I need the answer to, and Lanfen needs to cast some spells on you. Then we shall be on our way.”

 

It hadn't taken too long. Severus pressed his fingers against the edge of the paper where Mr Sung told him, and the man then cast a spell that was supposed to show that his parents approved. The scroll was then rolled up, the branch restored, and a long string pulled out from a pocket.

 

“Hold on to this and my hand, Severus,” Mr Sung reached out his hand and Severus saw Lui taking Mrs Sung's and the string. Copying the boy, Severus did as he was told.

 

In less than a minute they were rising and spinning through the air, going too fast to see anything but a colourful blur. Severus gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, tightening his grip on Mr Sung’s hand and the string.

 

After a couple of minutes, they descended and he opened his eyes to see a crowded room. People were rushing to and fro, and the noise was hurting Severus' head. A tug on his hand had him following Mr Sung to a long queue with Lui and Mrs Sung.

 

When they reached the front, Mr Sung passed over a sheaf of documents and held tight to Severus' hand. Lui held tightly to his other hand, making him part of the family chain as the other boy was still holding onto his mother. A warm feeling curled through him. _'Don't get used to it, it won't last.'_

 

When the documents were handed back to Mr Sung, he rushed them quickly out of the room and out into the heat and dust of Egypt.

 

It was Severus’ first trip out of the country. It was amazing, unforgettable and well, also a blur of heat, sun, exotic food and sand.

 

On their first day there, they went to a hotel where Severus found he was sharing a bed with Lui. He couldn't help the smile that stretched his lips. His happiness increased when he was given lunch during their visit to the Cairo Museum.

 

On the second day, he shared the crackers he had packed with Lui, but finally dared to feed the stale bread to the birds outside his hotel room window.

 

§§§§§

 

Lanfen tucked both boys in, resting her hand on the top of both of their heads as she wished them pleasant dreams.

 

Several swishes and a few flicks of her wand had the room warded against unauthorized entry and the bed spelt to let her know if either child needed anything or even woke up. Knowing those spells was a perk of being a Healer, Mingyu smiled and gestured for her to accompany him to the small restaurant in the hotel.

 

It wasn't long before they were served a light meal and freshly squeezed fruit juice.

 

“Mingyu, Severus … he … he didn't expect us to take care of him.” Lanfen clenched her fingers around the glass, her eyes hard. “He brought food with him! Like bread! Did you see his expression when we told him he'd have to share a bed with Lui, when he told him to pick off the menu for lunch...”

 

She trailed off as Mingyu nodded and brushed his fingers against her arm.

 

“He needs lighter clothes or he's going to swelter in this heat,” Mingyu said. “We all do. What do you say to going shopping in the morning **?** ”

 

She knew that they really didn't need anything – she had packed for this part of the trip as well – but if it would let her get that boy something suitable, she'd do so.

 

The next morning started with the shopping trip. Severus had baulked at them spending money on him but somehow Lui convinced him that it was okay. It could have been the hint he gave about future trips that made Severus both smile and give in with profuse thanks and a rather awkward bow.

 

After that, the two boys were inseparable. Lanfen almost felt like she had two twin sons to keep track of. Mingyu tagged both with tracking spells when they went to see the Great Pyramids and it was a good thing he did. Both of them managed to get lost together in the smallest one. In the Valley of the Kings, she made sure to tag them herself.

 

It was on their last day there that she and Mingyu visited a museum while the boys ran straight for the Nile and spent the afternoon on its banks, making and floating leaf boats. Some of the native children joined in, the language bar no deterrent to the fun.

 

Even before they portkeyed back to England, Lanfen knew she was going to miss Severus.

 

 

§§§§§

 

Lui sat in his room looking at his collection of red envelopes, collected over the years. They had different symbols on them; some had gold sheep, some had good luck phrases, and some had other symbols of good luck. Inside they held money. He'd received red envelopes every new year of his life. Aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins, and of course, his parents all gave them to him.

 

_'I doubt Severus' parents gave him one. I don't know if anyone there would give him one.'_

 

Running his little fingers over them, Lui picked out one with a sheep on it. This one was going to be Severus’. He set it on the far edge of his bed and tucked the others away. Now all he had to do was write Severus a note explaining everything to him and get his address from Dad's office.

 

Later that afternoon, Lui knocked on Uncle Hsiao's door. Meilin answered, her smile brightening. “I can ask Dad if I can come out to play.”

 

Lui shook his head, “I want to talk to Uncle Hsiao, Meilin, please.”

 

She blinked a moment, her smile drooping, but she opened the door wider and gestured him in. “I'll go get him, wait here.”

 

With that, she ran off. Uncle Hsiao came out of the door she disappeared through moments later.

 

“Good afternoon, Lui, what can I help you with?” He waited for his answer quietly.

 

Biting his lower lip, Lui tried to think of how to ask, but in the end, just blurted it out. “I need to mail this internationally, but I can't pay for it. My brother, Severus, he needs to get his red envelope. Mama and Dad they don't know Severus is my brother, yet, but I do and so I have to mail him this so he will have his good luck this year. Please, can I do anything to pay for it? I'll clean, sort, or whatever you want.”

 

Kind eyes studied him before Hsiao nodded. “After the New Year, you will help clean the Owlery.”

 

Lui nodded quickly in agreement even though he quailed inwardly at what that entailed.

 

“Then let's get this posted.”

 

§§§§§

 

The beginning of February was cold and blustery but that didn't keep Severus indoors. He ran about the park, near the river, and hid in the library when it was too cold to be outside. He was glad he was in the park when an oriental storkarrived bearing a letter addressed to him.

 

Taking it, Severus decided to go home and read it in his room. Mother always said anything dealing with magic had to stay within their walls. In the safety of his bedroom, he slit the thin red wax that closed the golden coloured paper. As he carefully unrolled the paper, two red envelopes fell out onto his bed. Looking at the inside of the paper he spotted a sheet of white paper sticking to it.

 

At the top of the paper was his name printed in a shaky handwriting. Underneath it were shapes like he watched Lui write so long ago.

 

_'I got a letter from Lui? What are these, then?'_ Severus picked up the two envelopes. One had a sheep on the front and the other had some fish swimming in a circle. Opening them, he noticed that there were shapes written on the underside of the flap. These were obviously written by someone older. He opened them further and spotted string with several round coins with square holes in the centre. The string went through the centre holes.

 

He closed and then hid the envelopes. Back on his bed, a frown etched his brow as he stared at the letter he couldn't read. _'Maybe Mrs Angie can help me?'_

 

Plan decided, he headed back out, letter tucked deep into a pocket.

 

Mrs Angie was busy, but Severus found a couple of books that looked like they would help. Propping his head on his hand, he began the long tedious process of hunting for the shapes in a book full of them.

 

It took him weeks, and Mrs Angie's help, but he eventually translated his letter.

 

_'Lui is calling me his brother. I … I wish I was, truly. His family is so much better than mine. His father is kind and his mother is gentle. Whatever food they bought Lui they also bought for me. They also cast the same protection spells on both of us.'_ Smiling, Severus practised the hanzi – that is what Mrs Angie called them – for brother over and over again.

 


End file.
